


Put On Your Dancing Shoes

by FreshBrains



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, what did you two do now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Your Dancing Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Agent Carter, Peggy Carter/Edwin Jarvis(/Anna Jarvis), Badass in a Nice Suit_.

“Alright, what did you two do now?” Anna set her lips in a grim, stern line.  It was her signature look, and it was coming out a lot more recently after Anna finally figured out what her husband and Peggy were up to.

“Nothing of great import, just keep up this brisk pace,” Peggy said, twining her arm through Anna’s.  Jarvis did the same on Anna’s other side.  She tipped her hat politely at a man who gave her an odd look as they passed him at a fruit stand. 

“There are a few men following us a block away who we may have to take care of and I knew you were doing your shopping around this time,” Jarvis said, tilting his umbrella to further cover her in the drizzle. 

“I must admit, I do feel safe,” Anna said dryly, glad to be tucked in between her well-suited lovers, though the hardness of their respective guns at their hips were a rude reminder of her new state in life.  “Is there anything I can do?”

“Leave it to us,” Peggy said, glancing around, squeezing her hand.  “We’ve seen worse.”

“My heroes,” Anna said, tightening her grip on her beloveds.  “If it’s all the same, I’m wearing those shoes you got me for my birthday, Miss Carter.”

“The flammable ones?” Jarvis said, alarmed.

“No, the ones that produce smoke,” Anna said.  “Wait, are they the same pair?”

Peggy glanced down at Anna’s sleek dusty-rose pumps.  “No, those are certainly the smoking ones.  I hope you’re prepared to run barefoot, love, because they’re gaining on us and we need a distraction.”

“On it,” Jarvis said, and hoisted Anna up in his arms. 

Peggy slid the left shoe off Anna’s foot, dug her thumb into the instep, and tossed it into the alleyway adjacent.  “And now we run,” she said, adjusting her suit jacket and nabbing Jarvis’ umbrella to shelter them as they hurried down the street.

“I quite liked those shoes,” Anna said mournfully, watching the group of men get lost in a puff of dark smoke over her husband’s shoulder.  “A noble sacrifice, I suppose.”

“I’ll get you another pair,” Peggy said, and winked at Anna as they made their way to Jarvis’ car.


End file.
